complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Krampuest
|image = |caption = Created by FPF |Pronunciation = /krampwɛst/ kram-poo-west |Family = Noposant |Class = Cariasil |Status = Alive |Sapience = Fully-Sapient |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = Pre-Corruption: Elvegno, Niksaynt, Sankharis |Generation = 6 |Scientific Name = cariasil noposant negaliff |Instinct = Naughty Little Child: Will significantly reduce any damage dealt to Krampuest if the attacker has been "naughty" (attacking really weak creatures, refusing to heal your teammates, other out-of-battle events) |Rarity = Rare}} Krampuest is a Complien based on Krampus, a creature from Austro-Bavarian Alpine folklore. Appearance Krampuest has a considerably thinner stature than Sankharis, with a clearly visible ribcage and comedically-long limbs with exaggerated elbows and knees. Some of Sankharis' features have remained, though, such as the eyes, eyebrows, costume and tendency to carry a sack. The red and white costume, along with his shoes, now has a black and yellowish-white colouration, with visible dirt and stains covering the costume. His skin is a dark gray, and his hair and eyes are snowy white, heavily contrasting from each other. His large, glaring white grin has a long red tongue protruding from it and he also has a mustache, unlike his uncorrupted form. His neck has also grown longer with a visible adam's apple, adding to his arched-back look. Around hid waist is a golden band and on his head are two big horns that slightly arch in. Lastly, his features are much sharper, such as his hands, nose, ears and chin (although it is hidden behind Krampuest's beard). Info Krampuest is unlike other corrupted Compliens, in that they aren't inherently evil, they just target bad children, as a counterpart to Sankharis. As opposed to reward to being good, Krampuests embody punishment to being bad. Like their uncorrupted form, they preemptively know which children are bad and good, but in this case they specifically track down the naughty children, tricking them into letting them into their homes and enacting various punishments, such as stuffing the child into a sack and throwing them into a river, a very common case in the news. Speaking of sacks, the sack Krampuests carry is constantly filled with coal instead of toys, in which they leave at naughty childrens' doorsteps and for use in battle. Krampuests, like Sankharises are also rare, but even rarer because since Sankharises travel all over the world, it is hard for "Evil" to take hold of them. Krampuests are probably some of the tamer corrupted Compliens, preferring to go after naughty children than you, unless you are one of those naughty "children". In that case, the Krampuest in question will try to punish you by trying to knock your entire team out. Corruption Spells WIP Origin Some insights into Sankharis' origin. Name Krampuest is a portmanteau of Krampus and Pest. Design Krampuest slightly resembles Santa Claus, while also having some attributes to Krampus. Gallery Krampuest.png|The old version of Krampuest. Polls Do you like the old or the new design better? The old design The new design Trivia *Krampuest had an old design that looked too much like Waluigi. Category:Black Compliens Category:White Compliens Category:Compliens Category:Masculine Complien Category:Created in 2016 Category:Generation 6 Compliens Category:Compliens made by FlamingoPhoenixFeathers Category:Compliens in a 2 stage line Category:Corrupted Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Fully Sapient Compliens Category:Spin-off Complien Category:Magic Element Category:Frost Element Category:Demon Element